


PurSangfic

by CallMeChipHalter



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8296667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeChipHalter/pseuds/CallMeChipHalter
Summary: Harry est prof d'équitation, Louis emmène sa petite sœur chaque semaine, Louis veut oublier et Harry va lui rappeler.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Voila ma nouvelle histoire, je vous laisse avec le prologue en attendant la suite. xx

Il y a certains moments qu'on aimerait supprimer de sa mémoire, que personne ne se rappelle, que ça n'ait jamais existé.

Que personne ne se rappelle qu'on a été faible, que nous ayons été quelqu'un que nous ne sommes plus. 

Parce que c'est douloureux, parce que c'est mieux de faire semblant que de se souvenir. Les souvenirs sont les seules choses qui nous reste quand le présent devient passé. 

Mais le passé nous rattrape toujours, à un moment ou à un autre. 

Louis avait presque oublié. Pour Harry il s'est rappelé. 

Là où Louis n'y voyait que souffrance, grâce à Harry cela est devenu délivrance.

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fiction est inspirée d'un rpg avec @harryisasavior   
> Vous pouvez réagir avec le #PurSangfic sur Twitter et me suivre @Smilesof_lou   
> Merci d'avoir lu, des poutous xx


End file.
